


Drabbles 2018

by raven_fair_slytherclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_fair_slytherclaw/pseuds/raven_fair_slytherclaw
Summary: This is going to be an ongoing collection of the weekly 100-word drabbles from the Potterotica Pen15 is Mightier Facebook page. Each week there is a word/phrase prompt where we write a short 100-word (approx.) mini HP-related story. Each chapter will be titled after that weeks prompt.





	1. Black Cloth

Down in the kitchen making breakfast, she couldn’t help but remember last night and the way Art had pleasured her. Who knew her husband could be so imaginative with something so simple as a soft silken deliciously smooth black cloth? And the things he’d done to her with that small piece of fabric? Oh! Just thinking about it still made her toes curl and brought a blush to her face.  
  
Just then, strong warm hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to a warm hard body. “Good morning Mols,” Arthur hummed as he started nibbling her neck. She turned around in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and ground her pelvis against his already straining erection.  
  
“Good morning Art,” Molly huskily replied. Pulling out of her bodice a familiar looking black silk cloth. “I have some ideas on how I’d like to spend the morning,” she said.  
  
She couldn’t wait to get her hands on her husband again. Before she told him her wonderful news that their new family of two was about to grow to three.


	2. Face Battle

Remus was a little nervous of the way Sirius was currently looking at him. They were in their rooms and it would just be the two of them for the next week until James and Peter were released from the hospital wing.

Clearing his throat, he asked “Is there anything wrong Padfoot?”

“No,” he growled, flicking his wand to the door and locking it.

“Then what do you want?” he asked a little bewildered.

“I want to duel you.”

“You want to duel with me?”

“Yes,” Sirius said softly. “I want a face battle.”

And before Remus could think up a reply to that statement, Sirius launched himself at him and crushed his lips against his own. Literally battling his lips against his own. Closing his eyes, he thought, this was one battle Remus didn’t mind losing as he softened against Sirius and ran his tongue along Sirius’.


	3. Lemon Twist

Ron was laying on his bed when she walked in, completely naked. The fact that he was also naked was a sure sign that things were going to get very interesting.   
  
“I have Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes new specialty product. It’s lemon flavored,” she said while crawling up his body and placing her knees in either side of his head.   
  
Ron looks at the pretty pinks lips in front of his face and smiles up at her. “I do like the taste of lemons,” he says, then leans forward and starts to pleasure her until she’s gasping for breath and she’s rolling her hips.   
  
“Ron,” she groans.   
  
“Come for me Luna.”  
  
And her world shatters apart in brilliant colors as she comes for her Ron.


	4. Menagerie or Menage a Orgy

“Hurry up Ron, we’re going to be late and I don’t want to miss it,” said Luna.   
  
“But— I mean, are you sure about this?,” Ron asked for what felt like the hundredth time.   
  
“Of course I’m sure. It was between the pages of the book I borrowed from Hermione, and it sounds so interesting.....”  
  
“Yes. But. Come on. ‘Come to the menagerie at midnight for a ménage à orgy’? I really don’t think—“  
  
“Hush now we’re here. I don’t want to scare the birds.”  
  
They were walking quietly through the darkened menagerie when a sound made them turn around a corner and freeze on the spot.   
  
“Nope. Definitely has nothing to do with birds,” Ron said and he unfortunately watched in the mass of people Harry on his knees (kissing Hermione) getting pounded from behind by Malfoy, while Hermione was getting pounded from behind by.... “Snape?!”  
  
“Mmm. I suppose it would be rude of us not to join in,” Luna said dreamily as she started to pull Ron towards the group of people.


	5. Sexting

It was crowded when he entered the Leaky Cauldron, but Blaise could not contain the excitement of finally meeting the girl he’d been “sexting” for the last couple of weeks.

 SexyScotsGirl35: _Are you here yet?_

 HerbologyHunk31: _Yes. Are you naked like I asked you to be?_ ;-)

SexyScotsGirl35: _I’m definitely not wearing anything…. underneath my robes._

 HerbologyHunk31: _And will I be able to see you out of your robes?_

 SexyScotsGril35: _Maybe…. If you let me stroke your wand?_

 HerbologyHunk31: _And do you have a casing where I can store my wand?_

 SexyScotsGirl35: _I do. Underneath my robes…._

 Blaise let out a groan as he hastily replied, only to hear the answering message beep from behind him. He turns to see… “McGonagall?”

 “HerbologyHunk31?” asks Minerva, slightly aghast remembering all the previous messages they’ve shared.

 “Yes,” pauses Blaise before, “So, your place or mine?”

 With a blush on her face McGonagall stands and walks over to Blaise who apparates them away.


	6. Coffee

Sirius walked into the coffee shop, needing a little pick-me-up after his workout.

Walking in shirtless and sweaty, he liked hearing the sighs from the female customers; Remus always got a kick out of that.

Leaning against he far counter waiting, he hears purring before a cat starts rubbing against Sirius.

“Hello pretty kitty,” he murmurs, then gasps as the cat starts licking at his nipple, before moving to the next one.

“Hmm, now this is interesting. I’d love to take you home but I believe my wolf is waiting,” he said, before walking off; caffeine all but forgotten.

Later outside, “Are you alright? You look a little flushed?” Snape asked with concern.

“I’m fine Severus,” Minerva said a little breathlessly. “I got exactly what I needed from the coffee shop.”


	7. Y2K

The Great Hall was crowded with all the students who stayed over the holidays during the Triwizard Tournament.

 The Hall was dim, but for the twinkling lights of the stars on the enchanted ceiling and the large _Tempus_ clock counting down to the New Year.

  _Ten…. Nine…. Eight…._

 “I hope this next year is better than the last,” Neville murmured. Looking around the Hall.

  _Seven…. Six…. Five…._

 “Well, the New Year _is_ another chance for us to make it right,” she said behind Neville. Glad for the darkness that filled the room.

  _Four…. Three…. Two…. One!_

 Turning around to the cheers bringing in the New Year, they reached for each other and shared a passionate kiss; wishing they didn’t have to keep things a secret.

 “Happy New Year, Neville,” she whispered.

 “Happy New Year, Pansy.”


	8. Amortentia

He was waiting in the Room of Requirement; waiting to humiliate his nemesis – the precious Boy Who Lived – pacing back and forth until finally, the door opened.

“Took your time didn’t you Potter,” Draco smirked. Watching Harry come in and shut the door and lock it behind him.

“I took the right amount of time to get here…. Draco,” he murmured.

“Oh? And what do you plan on doing here?”

“I plan on doing this.”

And then Harry was kissing Draco with such passion and longing that Draco forgot himself. He stiffened and pulled away as he remembered why Harry would be acting this way – he had slipped him some Amortentia. Sickened with himself he pulled away. 

“You shouldn’t be here Harry. This was all a terrible mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t”

“Yes, it was. You have no idea what I’ve done to you!”

“You mean what you _tried_ to do,” he said softly. Lifting something small in his hands.

Draco’s eyes widened as looked upon the small unassuming candy in Harry’s hand.

“It didn’t smell like it’s supposed to. That was when I realized what you’d done.”

“But – you came here anyway… and kissed me?”

“Yes. Just like I’ve always wanted to.”

And then Harry was kissing him again because he _wanted_ to; without any compulsion. Nothing felt more perfect than Harry’s lips over Draco’s.


	9. Animagus

A sleek red fox raced through the Forbidden Forest The trees blurring past as he sprinted with such speed you’d think he was being chased by an acromantula. He wasn’t of course—he could smell them now and knew where not to go.

It was exhilarating being in his Animagus form; one of his greatest accomplishments as a wizard in his opinion—and the only secret he kept from his two best friends.

Reaching the edge of the tree line he changed back into his human form before he became observable and went to find his friends. For now, it would be just his secret triumph—Ron Weasley was an Animagus.

 


	10. Whipped Cream

Sirius sat at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee in his hands. Trying to hide a yawn behind his hand.

“How’s Moony this morning?”

“He’s resting Lil. Last night of the full moon always takes it out of him.”

“I know. I’m surprised you’re awake this early. James came home as the sun was coming up; he’s still asleep upstairs.”

“Yeah, well. After I got Moony to bed he told me to leave and get some fresh air on two legs instead of four,” he mumbled.

Laughing, Lily asked if he Sirius wanted some cream for his coffee.

Looking bewildered, he told her he had looked in the fridge, but the only dairy they had in there was a huge tub of whipped cream. His eyes took on a knowing glint as he saw the vivid flush that spread across Lily’s face at the mention of whipped cream.


	11. Undapants!

Soft lips that tasted of strawberries moved against his own. He trailed his hands down her back to cup her arse and pulled her against him.

“James,” she moaned. Her breaths coming in short pants.

“I’ve got a surprise for you Lily.”

Stepping away from her he started unbuttoning his robes; his heart beating faster at the hungry look in her eyes as she watched him. Letting the robes fall to the floor he stood before her in nothing but the underpants he bought at the muggle store.

Lily burst out laughing, surprising James.

“What are those?!” she asked between gasping breaths.

“What? The lady at the muggle store said that it’s something you would like?”

“Yes!” she said. Tears streaming down her face with the force of her laughter. “For myself!”

James looked down in confusion at the black lacy underpants with a little pink bow made of ribbon tied to the front. Looking up at Lily, he smirked. “Well, I guess that why I don’t seem to fit in the front.”

Lily’s renewed laughter brought a smile to his face and lightened his heart. Oh, how he loved her.


	12. Plughorn

Lily clutched onto James’ shoulders as he continued to thrust into her from below. James had her pinned against the wall of an empty classroom; her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her from her thighs. Lily’s excitement increased as she thought of what they were doing without any privacy charms -  the thrill of getting caught while she was luxuriating in the feel of James’ cock slide in and out of her. Suddenly, her world pitched forward and she was free falling in a fiery blaze as her orgasm rushed through her; James’ ragged moan following close behind indicating his own release. With trembling knees, James lowered them to a nearby sofa; haphazardly straightening their disheveled clothes as they tried to catch their breaths. James was appreciative of the fact that so far, every room him and Lily had shagged in had this same style of sofa (each one with a different upholstery) that was deep and well-cushioned.


	13. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bonus drabble in honor of Draco's birthday in the Pen15 Is Mightier page. Only requirement - minimum 300 words. Hope you enjoy!

He walked swiftly down the crowded streets of muggle London. Nervously licking his lips and clutching the package in his hands so hard his knuckles were white. He walked around a corner to the Apparating point and quickly glancing about Disapparated to the front steps of his home at Grimmauld Place.

 It was strange, the events that had taken place in his life the past few years. After having a completely miserable childhood and consequent self-imprisonment here, Sirius Black never thought he’d call the old pile of bricks anything other than a shithouse.

 But alas, the second wizarding war in his lifetime and finally being exonerated of a heinous crime he didn’t commit, Sirius found himself the rightful heir and owner of the old house. Now, a few years after the Battle at Hogwarts, Sirius has a houseful of people he considers family – even if they make the strangest family you’ll ever come across.

While Sirius and Remus have their bedroom at the far end of the third floor, the newly engaged couple of Harry and Draco took up the other end of the floor. It wouldn’t do to be able to hear what his godson was doing (or was being done to) by his lover. Ever. Again. Sirius shuddered at the memory.

The second floor was occupied by a more eclectic assortment of people. One room being occupied by Blaise, Luna, and Ron; the three of them had been together for almost a year now. Sirius was both dreading and quite curious as to what Luna would plan for the threesomes’ anniversary.

The other side of the second floor was being occupied by his cousin Tonks and her lover of about a year and a half, Neville. To say he was surprised speechless when he found out about that relationship would be an understatement. But it was undeniable to whomever even glanced at the two of them that they were head over heels in love with each other. It was only a matter of time before the two of them got engaged themselves. Either that or Tonks would surprise them all again by announcing she was pregnant the way the shagged each other.

And as embarrassing as it was to think about, Sirius’ surprise for his and Remus’ anniversary came from accidentally overhearing a fantasy that Tonks had dragged out of Neville the other day. Suffice it to say, since he was not an Metamorphmagus, he had had to tweak his plan a bit.

But now, all was almost ready. He laid in bed, carefully wrapped in strategic places, as he waited for Remus to return home.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bedroom door finally opened and a tired looking Remus stepped through, dropping a large number of parcels onto the floor.

“Sirius? Are you in here? I need to tell you—” he abruptly stopped spotting Sirius in their bed, looking like a half-dressed mummy in red-colored bandages.

Blinking rapidly and trying to keep from laughing out loud he asked, “What are you doing?”

Clearing his throat Sirius replied, “Happy Anniversary Remus.”

“Ah. I see, and are you supposed to be my present?”

“Your present is hidden underneath the wrapping. You have to _unwrap_ me to find it,” Sirius said grinning wolfishly.

“Hmm,” was the only response from Remus as he knelt on the bed and kissed Sirius softly on the lips. “It seems I have my work cut out for me. Any suggestions on where to begin?”

“Just go with your instincts,” he replied softly.

Remus then began nibbling at Sirius’ ear, moving downward and slowly removing the ridiculous red ribbons his lover had decided to wrap himself in. Even though it was slightly tedious work at times – Sirius loved adding in strange knots every now and then – it was very pleasurable and especially satisfying when a particular nip had Sirius making whimpering noises.

Still leaving a scattering of ribbon across his torso and abdomen, Remus started to unwrap Sirius’ cock – which had grown thick and hard. Gently unwrapping just the tip, Remus leaned forward and licked – causing Sirius’ hips to buckle and his breathing to become erratic.

“What’s the matter Sirius?” Remus asked with a smirk. “Are you having trouble breathing?”

“No, you wanker,” he said, then gasped as Remus squeezed his ribbon-covered cock. “I’m just rethinking my original plan at the moment. I’m not sure I can wait much longer.”

Remus got off and stood at the foot of the bed. Keeping eye contact with Sirius, he started taking off his clothes – rather clumsily Sirius thought; but definitely rapidly. Sirius’ mouth went dry as he stared at a fully naked Remus, his cock full erect, and the most beautiful thing he’d ever since; scars and all.

Remus’ eyes seemed to burn as he knelt upon the bed and lifted Sirius’ knees on either side of his hips – growling as he noticed that Sirius had left his hole uncovered with the multitude of ribbon that surrounded the rest of his body. Sucking on a finger to get it wet, he gently inserted it into Sirius’ anus – surprised when he didn’t meet with much resistance.

“I prepared,” he said panting, “before.”

Groaning, Remus repeated the process and inserted a second and then a third finger. Sirius was gripping the sheets and involuntarily jerking his mostly-covered cock in the air.

“Remus. Now.”

He gently removed his fingers and positioned himself and Sirius’ entrance, slowly but steadily pushing forward until he was fully seated inside. There was a pause of breath before Remus started to move, slowly pumping back and forth before his control slipped and he started moving faster and harder inside of Sirius. Leaning forward as he continued to pump he kissed Sirius in a bruising kiss that left the both of them breathless and on the brink.

“I love you,” Sirius gasped, then groaned as his release ran through him in a tingling wave down his spine to the tips of his toes. Feeling Sirius clench with his release was enough to cause Remus to go over the edge as well, his pumping becoming erratic as he came through the last waves of his orgasm.

Collapsing to the side, Remus nuzzled Sirius’ neck and hugged him close to his body, feeling satiated and content. After a few moments of trying to catch their breaths, Sirius stirred and looked down his body. Half covered with ribbon and his cock still mostly covered, smiling he said breathlessly “You still haven’t found your gift.”

Laughing, Remus pushed himself up on one elbow and looked over Sirius. Grinning, he reached over and started to unravel the rest of Sirius’ cock – the only part of his body that he had done a thorough job of covering.

Unwrapping his cock all the way to the base made a small square piece of folded parchment fall out that had been lying flat against his cock. Picking up the little paper, he held it and noticed something was inside the tiny paper – about the side of a galleon.

 “What’s this?”

 “Open it,” Sirius said.

 Sitting up to face Remus as he tore open the paper to reveal – a ring. A beautiful ring made of white gold and fashioned with an intricate Celtic knot.

 “What is –

 “It’s an engagement ring,” Sirius interrupted. Taking a deep breath, he continued as Remus stared wide-eyed at him. “We were together before when tragedy struck and found a second chance after the truth about Pettigrew came out. Everything was chaotic then – with trying to help Harry survive and defeat snake-face – that _we_ were sort of put on hold. That time is over now and I’m very happy… and I think you are too. I love you so much, I just want to be able to call you my husband, and to say that I am yours. So, will you do me the great honor, Remus John Lupin, of becoming my husband from now until the end of time?”

 Blinking back the tears that had gathered in his eyes, Remus gave a watery smile. “I never thought I’d be as fortunate as I’ve been to have found someone that loves _me_ just as I am.”

 ”Is that a yes?”

 “Yes!”


	14. Candle

Remus accompanied Harry to the door at the end of their lesson, pleasantly surprised he had done so well on his first lesson learning to cast a patronus. James would have been proud. Closing the door after he had left, Remus turned to survey the room.

His eyes landed on the candles shaped like a human spine – or more importantly – in the shape of _his_ spine. Sighing, he went over to the special cabinet he had designed to help make his monthly transformations more bearable; the only side effect being that it made a macabre representation of his spinal chord out of wax – which he had started using as candles more out of necessity than out of any desire for them.

The door opened after a brief knock and in walked Professor Snape carrying a smoking potion in a goblet.

“Are you ready to begin, Lupin?”

“Yes,” he said sighing. “Let us begin.” 


	15. Unsexy

Lavender paced back and forth waiting for him to arrive. She was excited that they would get the chance to be together again; it had been too long for her liking. She’d been pleasantly surprised that Ron Weasley was so fantastic in bed, even though she was his first.

 Pausing mid step as she heard the door creak open, she spun around and launched herself into a smiling Ron’s arms.

 “Oh, Won Won, you – ack! What’s that smell?”

 “Oh, sorry. I had to ditch the mates after quidditch practice.”

 “And you couldn’t shower first?”

 “I don’t smell that bad.”

 “You smell like a Blast-Ended Skrewt tried to mate with a Flobberworm,” she said wrinkling her nose.

 “So?” he replied, kneeling down and sliding his hands up beneath her skirt, smirking as he noticed she wasn’t wearing any knickers. “I’ll just enjoy myself down here.”

 “Oh,” she gasped “Well…I guess that’ll be…tolerable,” she groaned as Ron’s tongue found that pearl of nerves on her pussy. When he did things like that, she could deal with a bit of a rancid smell.


	16. BONUS - Music Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a special bonus, we were extended the challenge of writing a Drabble based on inspiration we received from a song chosen for us. My song was “Black Magic” by Jaymes Young (https://youtu.be/EOJVnT31oBw). Any ship and min. 100 words, no max. Hope you all enjoy!

Remus groaned as he rolled over, spitting out a clump of grass. The sun was just peaking above the horizon and he’d had what seemed like a harder time during this transformation. The last night of the full moon were always a bitch.

But there wasn’t much he could do about that. Sitting up he checked over his body, making sure nothing was broken and that the cuts and scrapes he’d gotten were nothing too serious.

Sighing, he leaned and rested him arms on his legs and began to get his bearings. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was; all he knew was that he had been alone last night.

I never thought there’d be a time when James, Sirius, and I wouldn’t be speaking to each other; where they wouldn’t help me when I needed them. I guess I was wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. Quickly getting into a crouched position—ignoring the spasms of pain through his entire body—he faced the unexpected and unwanted intruder.

Well, maybe not so unwanted. “Lily?”

“Hi Remus,” she said, holding out a blanket.

Remus straightened and took the blanket; noticing as he put it on that Lily Evans didn’t avert her eyes. In fact, her eyes seemed to linger over his body.

“What are you doing here?” he said gruffly, unnerved by her stare.

“Oh. Well, I know things have been a little rough on everyone lately; James and I are not together anymore, and you three are not speaking to each other at the moment. I’m not sure what happened, but regardless, they care about you Remus. _I_ care about you.”

Remus thought about that for a moment. “They sent you? How did they know where I’d end up?”

“They didn’t know for sure...”

“Then how—“

“I picked up your trail a little after 1 am,” she said softly.

Remus just stared in shock, trying to comprehend the magnitude of what she had done. She had gone out by herself in search of a werewolf on the months last night of the full moon because—why? She cared for him?

As the sun continued to creep up in the horizon, the strain of the past few nights came crashing back. With a muffled groan Remus collapsed onto the ground convulsing and shivering uncontrollably.

The last thing he remembered before he became unconscious was Lily’s worried face leaning over his tormented body.

 

*****

 

Remus slowly became conscious of his body as he started to wake. He could feel and soft mattress underneath him with a warm down blanket covering him. It smelled of lavender and honeysuckle and he had a feeling of peace that he had not felt in quite some time.

He was also free from pain. It was strange; usually it would take a few days after the transformation to get somewhat back to normal. He felt calm and relaxed. As his senses started to come back more fully, he also realized that there was someone else in the bed with. Not just in the bed, but _right up against him_....and were they _naked!?_

He stiffened and took a glance at the person who was asleep and resting on his shoulder.

“Lily?” He breathed.

“Mmm. Go back to bed Remus. You need your sleep.”

Going back to bed is that last thing he needed right now. Sitting up, he unceremoniously dislodged Lily with a disgruntled yelp and snatched the covers to hide her nakedness from himself. Leaping off the bed he picked up a nearby towel and covered himself while he tried to get his bearings.

He’s not in his own home, but what he’s guessing is Lily’s flat. The room is simply furnished with a double-wide bed, a wardrobe, and a small writing desk with a chair. Glancing back, Lily is looking at him in confusion—probably noticing he has a deer-in-headlights sort of look on his face—until it starts to comprehend and she looks away blushing furiously.

“We didn’t _do_ anything Remus, for Merlin’s sake! After you collapsed, you were shivering and convulsing uncontrollably. I had barely touched my hand to your cheek and you immediately seemed to calm a little. I figured you just needed some actually human contact so you wouldn’t die of hypothermia so, I Apparated us to my flat, cast a quick cleaning charm on us both, undressed and got into bed with you. You calmed completely, instantly and have been sound asleep for hours; it’s almost five in the afternoon,” she finished in a rush, panting for breath.

Breathing out a deep sigh of relief, he seemed to slump a bit as he continued to process everything she’d said.

“Don’t worry Moony,” she added wryly, “if I was going to try something, I’d at least have the decency to wait until you were conscious.”

Chuckling softly, he came towards the bed and sat beside one of his best friends. Putting an arm around her shoulders he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. “I know Lil. It’s just the surprise of waking up with one of your best mates girl lying naked next to you.... I didn’t know what to think.”

“I know what you were thinking,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “You were wishing I was tall and lean with long black hair and a chest full of tattoos....occasionally turning into a big black dog?”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Remus closed his eyes. “That’s ridicul—“

“Don’t. I know Remus. I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said with a sigh. “It’s never going to happen.”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t feel the same? Because we’re not even speaking to each other at the moment? A million different reasons.”

“Hmm. I’m not so sure...”

“What do you mean?”

“You should have seen him Moony. When James and I decided we needed some space, we were arguing with each other and—“

Lily was interrupted by the bedroom door opening and a frantic James and Sirius storming in.

“We can’t find him Lils, did you see Moony last—“ James cut off abruptly, staring wide-eyed at a naked Lily and Remus leaning against each other in bed.

“What the hell is going on here?” Sirius growled. It was deep and menacing and for once, Lily found herself afraid of Sirius.

Lily was leaning slightly behind Remus at the looks they were both receiving from James and Sirius. Remus was the only one who knew why James and Lily had split and decided to do something about it; he was tired of feeling like he’d lost his family.

“What does it look like?” Remus asked. “You two split up,” he said pointing back and forth between Lily and James, “and I’m single. What we do in private is _our_ business.”

He heard Lily squeak from behind him while he enjoyed the look of incredulous anger flitting across James’ face. Sirius was the one who spoke up, surprising him.

“What do you mean what you do in private is your business? Fuck, Moony. That’s Prongs’ girl!”

“No she’s not. He didn’t want her, he threw her away.” He cringed internally at the words he’d spoken, he never wanted to hurt either either of his friends.

“I was scared you fucking prat, I didn’t throw her away!” James yelled.

“Scared?” Lily asked. “Scared of what James?”

Looking panicked for a moment but deciding to answer he forged on; nothing like that Gryffindor bravery to reel its head—albeit a little late.

“I was scared you’d say no.”

“No to what?”

“No to being my wife.”

“But,” Lily gasped, “you were constantly pushing me away. Every time I tried to get to the bottom of what was bothering you, you’d become defensive and cagey.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I’m a huge prat.”

“But not as big a prat as Moony for sleeping with Lily,” Sirius put in angrily. “How could you Moony?”

“I didn’t,” Remus said smirking. He was taken aback at the look of relief—not from James—but from Sirius. He also found it a little curious that Padfoot would be more upset at him than Lily if they had slept together. Hmm, maybe Lily was right about how he felt? Maybe it was time his own courage made an appearance...

Disentangling himself from Lily and rising from the bed, he made sure the towel was still secured around his waist; noticing Sirius eye him as he did so.

“Come on Padfoot. Let’s let these two talk for a bit,” he said grabbing Sirius by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

Closing he door behind him, he leaned against it and eyed Sirius speculatively.

“What?” Sirius says defensively, folding his arms across his chest. He tried not to, but he couldn’t help but stare at Remus’ bare chest; lean, beautiful, and powerful—even with the scars from long ago transformations.

Looking at Remus’ face—one eyebrow raised and an expectant look on his face—he’s realized that Moony has asked him something. “What?” he asked again, sounding more bewildered than indignant.

“I asked why you were so bothered by the thought of Lily and I sleeping together? What? I’m not good enough for her?”

Sirius had to swallow down his instant reply of “Lily isn’t good enough for you!”

The silence stretched and Remus got a knowing look on his face that made something tighten low in his belly; his cock stiffening against his will.

“I have a theory,” Remus murmured, still eyeing Sirius up and down. “Let’s see if it’s accurate.”

Remus suddenly grabbed Sirius by the shoulders, spun and pinned him against the door. Holding Sirius in place, Remus leaned in and heard Sirius’ breath falter.

Leaning so their lips were barely brushing, Remus asked, “Am I making you uncomfortable Padfoot?” He could feel Sirius’ erection pressing against his own underneath the towel. “Feels like it,” he murmured before pressing his lips against Sirius’.

His heart pounded in his chest and he became even more excited that Sirius hadn’t pushed him away. In fact, Sirius let out a groan and wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist pulling him closer.

Sirius let out a moan and suddenly Remus could feel his arse being kneaded as Sirius tried to bring him ever closer. The low growl that came from Remus surprised even himself as he leaned back and ripped Sirius’ shirt from his body—a much better look on Sirius—Remus thought.

Kissing down the side of his neck, Remus licked and nipped at Sirius; exulting in the little whimpers and moans that came from him. He had just put his hands on the top button of Sirius’ trousers went they were both falling toward the ground.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then James started laughing. Remus looked from Sirius’ dazed face beneath him to James’, laughing uproariously above them.

“Well,” James said, still trying to catch his breath, “it seems there’s good news all around then.”

Remus looked beyond James to look at Lily, who was lying in rumpled covers; looking a bit disheveled herself. She glanced at him and smiled before her eyes widened and she turned away blushing. Remus felt himself blushing as well when he realized that Sirius was still stroking and squeezing his bottom.

Laughing he leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss on Sirius’ lips. Everything was right in his world again, and much better than it had been before. 


	17. Rainbow

They were walking down the street, hand in hand. You could see rainbow flags every so often on the store fronts they passed. Stopping, Gellert turned to look at him and gave a soft smile before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips; the love they have for each other still evident after all these years. Smiling broadly, Albus tugged on Gellerts' hand as they continued to walk down the street.

“What do you see, Professor?” asked Harry, startling him from the image before him.

“Socks, a pair of thick white woolen socks,” Dumbledore replied, turning away from the enchanted mirror.


	18. Wand

He was boxing a completed order when the bell tinkled at the front of the shop. Stepping up to the counter he eyed the two red-headed boys who were bouncing on the balls of their feet; obviously unable to contain their excitement.

“Ah, yes. You must be the Weasley twins. Starting at Hogwarts this year are we?”

“Yes!” They said in unison.

“I get to go first!” One exclaimed, while smiling triumphantly at the other.

“Alright young man, and what is your name?”

“I’m George.”

“Very well then, let’s begin.”

A while later as the two young wizards left his shop, Ollivander was quite pleased with the wand that chose young George; 10 inches Ash wood with unicorn tail hair core. It spoke to his sensitivity and higher awareness that was sure to develop more strongly at Hogwarts. He frowned as he remembered young Fred’s wand though; 10 inches Cypress wood with dragon heartstring. His wand spoke of sacrifice and death. It was troubling, but he had every faith that the wand knew what it was doing; the wand after all chooses the wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration for this story came from tree symbolism that I found on: http://www.livingartsoriginals.com/infoforests.htm#apple


	19. Water

Harry was standing in front of his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Wands raised as they faced off in charms class. Professor Flitwick was still explaining the concept of a water ballon fight to the non muggle-borns.

Finally he started counting down 3...2...1... GO!

_AGUAMENTI!_

Water shot out of both wands, completely drenching both Harry and Draco. Shouts of the spell came from around the classroom, each with varying degrees of success.

He prepared to shoot another burst of water from his wand when Draco’s expression gave him pause. Harry looked down at himself and realized that his white shirt, now quite transparent, was clinging to his body, giving his opponent a clear view of his body.

Looking up at Draco, he saw arousal in his eyes, before looking down to gaze at his equally transparent shirt. Continuing his gaze downward, he noticed an impressive bulge forming in the soaked trousers he wore.

His breath hitching, he felt himself responding to the sight before him. Unsure of what was happening he cast his gaze back up to his face to see Draco flushed with his breathing accelerated.

They both stared at each other before Harry took a step forward, and another, until he was mere inches away from Draco. He couldn’t stop staring at his lips and leaned forward just a fraction...

“Excellent work today class!” Professor Flitwick exclaimed. “I suggest you all head to your dormitories to change out of you wet clothes before dinner.”

With that, class was dismissed and the spell surrounding the two of them was broken. Noticing no one was paying them any attention, Harry leaned in and whispered, “Next time Malfoy, we’ll be some place where we’re not so easily interrupted.”

Smirking at the hungry look Draco gave him, Harry could help but wish at that moment that they’d been sorted into the same house. Things would definitely be more interesting if they lived together.


	20. Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has two versions that I wrote. The first was my original, but based on some comments I received, I decided to make another version. This has them both, so I hope you enjoy!

**Original:**

“Ok Fred, we’re ready to try our first Snake Cake. Who do you want to take the honors this time?”

Remembering what some of the other not-so-comfortable side effects of the products they were producing, he decided to test the new Snake Cake himself.

“Here, hand it over George. You still have boils on your bum.”

Handing over the little cake with a grimace he replied, “Thanks mate. At least we know where we went wrong with the Canary Creams.”

Nodding, Fred swallowed the little cake whole and waited for something to happen. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke.... and Fred was still standing in front of George.

“Bollocks,” Fred muttered. “Where do you think we went wro—

He was cut off by George’s startled yelp. Looking down to where George was pointing he noticed something moving inside his trousers leg. With trepidation, he opened and lowered both his trousers and pants.

What they saw caused Fred’s heart to stutter. Where Fred’s penis should be, there was now a brightly colored snake. With gray and green scales, they shimmered in the light when it moved. Just over a foot in length and as thick as Burmese python, the snake leaned out towards George as if to smell him.

George reached out a tentative hand and stroked the snake on the head, causing Fred to inhale sharply.

“You could feel that?” asked George.

“Yes. When you touched it. I didn’t feel a thing down there until you touched it,” Fred finished with a moan. George was still petting the snake, causing wonderful – if albeit – awkward sensations to run through Fred’s body.

Suddenly the sensations became too much and Fred felt himself orgasming; the snake in George’s hand spasmed and went limp— to immediately transform back into Fred’s cumming cock.

Appalled at what had just happened, Fred removed his cock from his brothers hand and quickly pulled up his pants and trousers. Mortified, he couldn’t look his twin in his eye.

“Well,” George said, “at least we’ll have fun fine-tuning this product. We should also see what kind of effect is has on other people.”

Fred stared a little dumbfounded at George’s smirk as he walked out of the room, intending to grab another Snake Cake for himself.

 

**Version 2:**

“Ok Fred, we’re ready to try our first Snake Cake. Who do you want to take the honors this time?”

Remembering what some of the other not-so-comfortable side effects of the products they were producing, he decided to test the new Snake Cake himself.

“Here, hand it over George. You still have boils on your bum.”

Handing over the little cake with a grimace he replied, “Thanks mate. At least we know where we went wrong with the Canary Creams.”

Nodding, Fred swallowed the little cake whole and waited for something to happen. Suddenly there was a slight burning sensation across his chest that seemed to intensify before immediately fading away.

Smiling at the lack of any other symptom, Fred took off his shirt and stared down at himself as he heard George gasp.

"Fred," George breathed, "It looks magnificent."

And his chest did look magnificent. The swirling lines of the temporary enchanted tattoo of a snake seemed to be a part of him and yet seemed to be moving underneath his skin.

"It worked George. It's bloody brilliant!"

"Of course we're bloody brilliant. Did you ever have any doubt?" George replied as he grabbed his own Snake Cake. 


	21. Lips

Her lips were so delicate; the feel of them as soft as rose petals and the pink color of them too. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he tasted the decadent lips.

Feeling her thighs clench around his head she gasped, “Lucius! Please!”

Humming his assent he trailed kisses up her perfectly pale body and kissed her roughly as he plunged his aching cock into her delectable pussy.

They both moaned at the feeling of utter perfection as he started to move; increasing his pace and ferocity as her whimpers and moans drove his arousal ever further into the heavens.

Just when he thought he couldn’t last much longer, she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. The feeling of her clenching around him sending him over the edge and he came, spilling his seed into her womb.

Laying side by side facing one another, they tried to catch their breaths as they came down from their bout of lovemaking.

Giving him a sad smile, she leaned up to kiss him. “If only we had both been given the choice of whom we married,” she sighed. “This is the last time this can happen Lucius; Narcissa is due any day now.”

“I know,” he croaked, as he held her in his embrace; unwilling to let her go, “No matter what happens in the future, know that I’ll always love you Pandora.”

She never told him what had happened later, but he always suspected that the little girl she had nine months later was his; his baby girl Luna.


	22. Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Water Drabble. It was a lot of fun writing and I hope you enjoy!

He knew what he needed to do. It had been a long and torturous week after Potter had gotten him all hot and bothered in the charms class. What Professor Flitwick had been thinking having a water fight— he’d never gotten so hard so fast as he did looking at Potters’ wet chiseled body.

Rounding another corner in the castle he hid a triumphant smiled as he spotted his quarry in front of a doorway to an empty classroom. He had spotted Draco, his eyes raking his body before going wide as a wand was pointed at him.

“ _Incarcerous_!”

Thick ropes shot out of his wand to capture Harry from shoulder to ankle. He was wriggling one the floor trying to free his wand when Draco closed and locked the door.

He had stopped moving and looked up warily at Malfoy, wondering what he was going to do. Harry blinked in surprise and blushed furiously as Draco sat and straddled his hips. He leanedforward until they were only a hairsbreadth away.

“It seems it takes a snake to be brave to get what he wants,” he whispered, before lowering his lips to meet Harry’s.

Draco stay there for a moment, his lips just pressed to Harry’s, too stunned to move after what he’d just done. Luckily, Potter had no such problem and with a moan started kissing Draco back in earnest — as best he could immobilized as he was.

Both gasping for breath after what felt like hours of snogging, Draco looked at Potter’s face. His green eyes were glazed and shining like the most brilliant of emeralds in existence. His lips were reddened and swollen, one physical sign that he had enjoyed their snogging. The other physical sign was the feel of his erection on his bottom, even through the layers of thick rope binding him.

Smirking, Draco stood and smoothed his robes and hair as best he could before walking towards the door.

“I think I’ll leave now — until the next time.”

“You’re going to leave me tied here? Like this?” he asked incredulously.

Biting his lip he said, “I think I will,” and was out the door before Harry could say anything.

Draco could hear Harry down the corridor, “Bloody Draco Sodding Malfoy! I’ll make you suffer just like you’ve made me suffer for this!”

“Promises promises,” he murmured to himself.


	23. Detention

“I can’t believe I have to clean out all the desks from this stupid classroom,” Sirius muttered scornfully.

It wasn’t really his fault that fifth year had ended in the hospital wing. James owed him big for this. Sighing he reached down and got to work at one end of the room. Usually he could slack off during some of his detentions, but McGonagall was checking on him herself when he was through and he did not want to get stuck doing another detention on her watch – especially when it was one he hadn’t earned.

The hours passed and he felt like he was being buried under a pile of dust when one of the older-looking desks toppled over as he was repositioning the ones he’d already cleaned. Sighing, he picked up the rickety old thing and starting wiping when he felt something stuck on the topside of the inside of the desk. Carefully removing it, he found a faded envelope with the name “Garrick” written in elegant scrawl.

Curious, he opened the envelope and withdrew an old photo – and completely forgot to breathe.

 Staring back at him with sultry eyes and a saucy smile on her lips was a younger lingerie-wearing McGonagall. At the bottom of the photo was the message “To keep you warm on winter nights.”

 Sirius had just tucked away the photo for later evaluation, when the classroom door opened and the stern-looking tartan-wearing McGonagall walked through the door.

 “Are you ready for your release Mr. Black?”

 “What?!” Sirius stared at her wide-eyed.

 Frowning, she said “You may go to your dormitory now. I hope this detention has been a well-earned punishment?”

 “Yes, professor,” he murmured as he walked past her towards the Gryffindor tower.

 He’d definitely have to remember to thank James later.


	24. Storm

The flash of lightning and rumbling thunder preceded the streak of bright red hair as it flew from the hallway into the couple seated on the sofa.

“Mummy! Daddy!”

“Shhh. It’s alright Bill. It’s only a storm.”

Bill looked up at his fathers face, trusting his words that everything will be ok. Turning to his mum he asked, “What you doing here anyway?”

Smiling, Molly rubbed her swollen belly affectionately as she hugged Bill closer to her. 

“Well, your dad and I have been thinking up names we could call the baby.”

“Like what?”

“Well, if it’s a girl, I like the name Carys.”

“And if it’s a boy, I like the name Cian.”

Bill snuggled closer to his mum as another round of thunder vibrated through the house; laying his head against her rounded tummy. 

“What about you?” he asked to her stomach. “What name do you like?”

Arthur and Molly smiled at each other as Bill placed his ear to listen to the baby. Starting to doze off, Arthur lifted him into his arms to carry him back to bed. 

“He told me you know,” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Oh?”

“Mmm hmmm,” he yawned. “He likes the name Charlie.”


	25. Auror

Harry couldn’t believe he was being called out to Hogwarts in the middle of summer. His boss had told him they had need of an auror and sent him on his way. Walking up the drive, he felt a wave of nostalgia; remembering how his life had changed dramatically once he’d found out he was a wizard.

He met up at the front doors Mr. Chapman, the new caretaker at Hogwarts – Filch had retired a couple of years ago.

“Auror Potter?”

“Yes”

“This way.”

Ushering him inside, he began to lead him down a corridor to where the intruder was being detained.

Pausing outside the door, Mr. Chapman whispered, “I had asked specifically for you, Mr. Potter. I think you’ll understand when you see who it is, I didn’t want him getting into any real trouble.”

With that, he opened the door and Harry walked in to see a young man sitting dejectedly, staring at the floor in front of him. He barely heard the door close behind him.

“Teddy?”

Glancing up, Teddy’s bright blue hair immediately turned the brightest shade of pink, and he launched himself crying “Uncle Harry!”

He held the boy for a moment before grasping his shoulders and looking him in the face. Teddy’s eyes were bloodshot and his face was smeared with dirt where the obvious tear tracks hadn’t wash them away.

 “I just wanted to see them again,” he croaked, sounding completely miserable.

 “Who?”

 “Mum and Dad,” he mumbled.

 Harry stared in confusion until he remembered, “The Mirror?”

 Nodding, Teddy explained. “They’re opening up the third-floor corridor after all these years for the new Defense classes. I remembered the stories and I’d hoped…”

 “I understand Teddy. I really do. You’re in a bit of trouble, but for now, how about we go together this one time? You won’t be able to go looking for it again,” he warned.

 “I just wanted to see them standing beside me,” he said softly.

 Nodding his understanding, Harry went with his godson to see what he desired most in this world. His mum and dad.


	26. Snow

Lily was a little nervous of what she was about to do. She had decided to take a step outside her comfort zone and boldly go after something she wanted. Some _one_ actually. She was currently leading him to a secluded corner with the excuse that it was prefect business.

Clearing his throat, he asked “Where are we going?”

“I just need to show you something.”

Stopping just under a decorated bough, Lily pointed up. “Can you get me one of those white berries?”

“Uh, sure.” Reaching up, Remus plucked a berry from the sprig of mistletoe.

As he sank back on the heels of his feet, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

She’d surprised him and had instinctively placed his hands to her waist. Other than that, he’d hadn’t moved from the shock of what was happening.

Suddenly they broke apart as the were hit by a rather large snowball. Lily laughed and smiled up at him. “I’ll see you later Remus,” she murmured and walked off, presumably to get warm.

Glancing up at where he thought the snowball had come from, he spotted Sirius physically restraining James as he tried to advance to where he was.

“Bloody hell,” he sighed. “This is going to be an interesting Christmas holiday.”


	27. Firewhiskey

He hurried along the empty corridor to the hidden spot behind the statue of the wizard missing an assortment of limbs. He’d been fortunate to stumble across the little nook during his first week at Hogwarts.

Now that it was the beginning of the first weekend at school, it was the perfect spot and time to try his contraband.

Kneeling down behind the plinth, the tinkling of glass could be heard as Scorpius extracted the bottle of firewhiskey he’d nicked from his fathers supply.

So focused on his task, he didn’t hear someone come up to his hiding place.

“What are you doing?”

Looking up, he recognized the other first year from his house. “Potter,” he said warily.

“Is that a bottle of firewhiskey?”

Nodding, Scorpius showed the Potter boy the label.

“Mind if I join you?” Albus asked hesitantly.

Shrugging, Scorpius opened the bottle and offered it to the other boy.

“Cheers,” smiled Albus. And he took the bottle and swallowed down a large gulp.

Scorpius burst out laughing as Albus choked on the liquor and tried to breathe in a lungful of air — all the while there was whistling steam coming from his ears.

Scowling, Albus shoved the bottle back at Scorpius. “Like you could do better,” he choked out.

Seeing the glint of challenge in Albus’ eyes, Scorpius repeat the process — with identical results.

Smiling at each other as their laughter subsided, Albus held out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Albus.”

“Scorpius,” he replied, shaking the other boys hand.


	28. First Kiss

He hurried down the secluded corridor, intent on finding her. They’d been flirting for weeks, but he was going to be brave and go for it. After all, he was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Rounding the corner he saw the Ravenclaw witch and was happy to note that she was alone.

She turned and gave him a bemused smile. He walked right up to her, grabbed her in his arms, and kissed her.

She seemed frozen in place, until he tilted his head and deepened the kiss — then she seemed to all but melt into him.

Arms wrapped around each other, trying to get closer, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at the feel of her soft curves under his hands. She gave an answering groan at the hair at the back of his neck, eliciting a pleasant tingling sensation running down his spine. It was quite pleasant for their first kiss, he thought. They pulled apart to catch their breaths, smiling at each other.

“Well,” she said breathlessly, “it seems perfect prefect Percy has a wondrously passionate side to him.”

Grabbing her close and whispering into her ear, he murmured huskily, “You better believe it, Penelope.”


	29. Chocolate

Remus woke up with a sigh, apprehensive for the day to come. James and Sirius still weren’t talking to him, after they witnessed Lily kiss him under the mistletoe yesterday. He turned his head and noticed their dorm room empty.

Suppressing another sigh, he rolled over to retrieve a large block of comforting chocolate from his nightstand. He frowned as his hand met with nothing but the bottom of the drawer.

“Looking for this?”

Remus turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway, holding up his entire stash of chocolate.

“Give it back, Padfoot,” he growled, irritated beyond reason.

“No,” he replied, with a growl of his own. He then lifted an arrogant eyebrow and popped I piece of chocolate into his mouth.

Remus felt a slight flutter deep in his stomach at the sight. He flung his bedsheets aside and stalked over to Sirius. “I’ll take it from you,” he said gravelly.

“I’d like to see you try,” he smirked.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and hauled him towards the wall, pinning him against it before pressing his lips against his.

He felt Sirius stiffen at the unexpected situation. He softened his lips and gently stroked Sirius’ lips with his tongue — seeking permission. With a muffled moan, he open his lips underneath his. With the first touch of his tongue to his, Remus felt a zing of pleasure shoot down down spine — magnified by the taste of chocolate still lingering on Sirius.

Breaking apart to pant in some air, they stared at each other for a long moment. Remus gave Sirius a lazy smile and gently took the rest of the chocolate from Sirius’ slack fingers.

Sirius stared in astonishment as Remus sauntered back to his bed and lied down, closing the curtains.

It seemed, to Remus, that his Christmas holiday was beginning to look up, indeed.


	30. Pumpkin Spice

Remus was pacing back and forth – agitated, anxious, excited, and hopeful all in one. He should be hearing back today on his job application since they changed werewolf laws after the war. It didn’t help that it was also a few days before the full moon.

He heard the door to the flat open and breathed in deeply through his nose; Sirius was home.

“Sirius?”

“I was just a Harry’s,” he chuckled softly as he walked through the door. “Little Teddy is going to make him not want any kids of his own.”

Remus murmured his agreement of Nymphadora Snape’s son and kissed Sirius on the lips. He tasted of sweetness and spices.

“You’ve been to the muggle coffee shop again,” groaned Remus. He moved his hands to Sirius’ hips and pinned him against the wall as he started nibbling across his jaw and throat.

“Because you do this every time I do,” he said breathlessly. Sirius couldn’t help his self-satisfied smirk as Remus growled in response and gave a delicious suck at the base on his neck.

“Are you complaining?” Remus asked. He couldn’t restrain the rumble in his throat as he ripped open Sirius’ shirt who whimpered pleadingly, shaking his head. Remus found his lips again and kissed him with a hunger that never seemed to go away – he never wanted it to go away.

He lifted one of Sirius’ legs to wrap around his waist and began grinding against him, the friction building up his arousal even more. Remus had just reached down to gently squeeze Sirius’ cock, when a pecking sound on the window pane interrupted them.

Remus nipped at Sirius’ pouting lips as he went to let in the owl with the post. Remus had a feeling that they’d be having more of a reason to celebrate besides sweetly spiced coffee.


	31. Spooky

_Neville kept running through the forbidden forest, unknowing of where he was going, but knowing absolutely, that he would die if he stopped and let whatever was chasing his catch up._

_A low-lying branch whipped across his face and above the pounding of his heart, he could feel the trickle of blood dripping down his face._

_He felt a spark of hope as he spied Hagrid’s cabin and put on a burst of speed to reach the familiar place. He dashed through the pumpkin patch and around to the front door and started pounding as hard as he could._

_“Hagrid!” He gasped. “Please help me!”_

_“Neville? I’m just ‘round the corner. Come give me a hand.”_

_Neville stepped down and made his way to the other side of the cabin, panting in much needed air as he felt himself beginning to calm down. He heard a slicing sound followed by a dull thump as he neared where Hagrid was._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Oh, just preparing some meat to feed to the thestrals,” Hagrid said, before there was another slice thump sound._

_Rounding the corner, Neville felt his eyes go wide and his slowing heart start a fast-paced jump again. Hagrid was currently hacking off the major limbs off the torso of a human body. Judging by the pile of legs and arms on the floor around the chopping block, there was a least a half dozen bodies he had gone through before the one he was currently working on._

_“There yer are, Neville. Just one more piece to go,” Hagrid said. Then he turned the body towards him and Neville looked into his own face, staring lifelessly back at him._

Neville let out a moan and twisted the sheets around his legs, begin the thrash around in the bed.

“Please help him,” choked Professor Sprout. Standing by Neville’s bedside in the infirmary.

“All I can do is try to keep him as stable as possible while Professor Snape works on an antidote,” Madam Pomfrey said, as she waved her wand to check his vitals once more, frowning. “I’m not sure how much longer Mr. Longbottom’s heart can take the strain.”

Professor Sprout’s heart gave an unpleasant lurch as she thought of the rare plant she had acquired from Greece. Supposedly extinct, it had been known as the terror plant, and Mr. Longbottom and herself had been excited to study this species of plant.

Just then, Professor Snape came crashing through the infirmary doors, making them crash and swing back with the force that they were thrown. He handed Madam Pomfrey a glass vile with a potion so red, it looked to be filled with blood.

“Not a drop is to be spilt,” cautioned Snape.

Pomfrey administered the potion — not spilling a single drop — and leaned over him again, checking his vitals. The silence was broken by a chilling scream that came from Neville as his body contorted into a painful-looking arch. Just as suddenly as he began, he stopped and barely began breathing.

“What’s happening?” asked Sprout shakily.

Shrugging her shoulders, Pomfrey gave a helpless shrug. “We just have to wait and see if he survives through the night.”

Sprout sank down heavily into the chair beside the bed, staring and the Gryffindor who was as passionate as she was about Herbology. Wondering if that love and passion had just come to claim his young life.


	32. Typewriter

Draco eyed the device that was just placed in front of him, that he was now required to use. It was rectangular in shape with ascending circular buttons with a letter, number, or symbol in each button.

They called it a typewriter.

He was a little put out that he would not be needing to write with a quill while at work any longer. He had enjoyed, on occasion, turning to face his blushing boss as he stared at his arse, every time he bent over to pick up his “accidentally” dropped quill.

Sighing, he began to learn how to use this contraption when a large spray of black ink shot out and splattered his white dress shirt.

Muttering a curse, he looked around to make sure no one else was around and took off his shirt to view the damage. Just then his boss’s door opened.

Draco froze as Harry Potter came out and stumbled to a stop as he spotted a half naked Draco, holding up his ink-stained shirt.

Draco was fascinated by the changing colors of his face while he could not stop staring at his chest and abdomen.

“Sorry, Mr. Potter. The new typewriter apparatus sprayed ink all over my shirt... ”

Harry gave a strangled cough and nodded as he turned away, mumbling something about this being worse than his quill problem.


	33. Predictive Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the dialogue in this prompt was written using predictive text.

Ginny groaned as Luna inserted the dildo into her pussy. “I guess you have a good time,” she said.

“She was the night that I couldn’t resist,” thought Luna.

“I don’t want to do the work for tomorrow night,” moaned Ginny. Thinking of tomorrow’s demonstration.

“Don’t worry about that. I love this game and it’s awesome,” said Luna, beginning to thrust the dildo more forcefully while sucking in Ginny’s clit.

“Luna! I’m going to have a little bit of some extra time with you and I’ll let you have my kids!”

“That’s what is the best night ,” murmured Luna.


	34. Turkey

Fred ran his hands up and down the silky softness of her inner thighs, occasionally brushing against her core. He loved making her groan in frustrated arousal as he played with her body.

Giving her a devilish smile, he reached behind him and grabbed a glass jar with a brown liquid inside. He held it up for her to see.

She gave him a look of confusion before understanding dawned. A few weeks ago, they had gotten pissed drunk and watched a porno where they drizzled liquid chocolate onto one another.

It seemed she remembered the video quite well, as she whimpered and spread her legs wider.

Grinning, he opened the jar and drizzled a small amount onto her chest trailing down to her naval. She gasped as the cool liquid hit her hot skin and she gathered some onto her finger and stuck it in her mouth. She stopped moving completely and gave Fred an incredulous look.

“Fred?”

“Hmm?”

“Fred.”

“Yes, Hermione?”

“Did you just pour gravy on me?”

Bending down to lick some off her abdomen, he looked up at her. “I might’ve done,” he said casually — too casually.

“FRED WEASLEY I AM NOT A TURKEY!” she yelled. And he quickly left the room cackling before she could hex his balls off.


	35. Fireplace/Stuffed

Draco reclined in front of the fireplace, snuggling beside his boyfriend, Harry. It was mid January and bitterly cold outside, and they’d decided to have a romantic indoor picnic to celebrate their anniversary.

He looked over to see a drowsy Harry. Smirking, he leaned into his side and reached his hand beneath the hem of his sweatpants, gently squeezing his semi-hard cock. He began pumping slowly until he became painfully hard and grinned wickedly as Harry let out a loud moan.

“Now, Draco?” he whined. “I’m completely stuffed.”

“No,” Draco hummed, as he nipped at Harry’s neck, loving the gasp that came from his lips. “You’re not completely stuffed..... yet.”


	36. Questions

”And after you confirm all your information, you should receive an e-mail or text notification about your setup – either from your muggle bank or Gringotts.”

Harry looked around at the pureblood students who were being taught how to use muggle technology. Since new developments in magic with use in muggle technology had been discovered, it had fallen on the muggle-raised to educate those who had been raised in the wizarding world; that’s how Harry found himself teaching a small group of purebloods on how to use cellphones.

"Any questions? No?” he asked as his eyes roamed the class. It was taking a concerted effort to keep his eyes away from one particularly alluring blonde wizard sitting in the front row.

“Well now that you’ve seen the process of establishing Apple Pay with my iPhone, let’s see the process of setting up a similar function on another type of phone,” he said as he disconnected his phone from the large screen at the front of the room. “Ron, would you mind bring up your phone?”

Ron got up and handed Harry his phone, then went back to his seat while Harry set it up to be able to view it on the large screen at the front.

“Now with this device…. “ Harry trailed off as he stared in disbelief as a photo notification of a text message popped onto the screen.

Harry couldn’t help but stare at the photograph of a nude Viktor Krum on a bed with rumpled white sheets. The only thing protecting his modesty was a Gryffindor quidditch jersey between his legs that said Weasley with the number one underneath it – Ron’s number.

He heard a squeak and turned to see Ron blushing so furiously, his face was redder than his hair. Hearing another ding, he turned to see that Viktor had written a comment under his photo.

_Weasley is MY king!_

The dead silence in the room was broken by Draco, “I have SO many questions!”


	37. Forest

He was panting heavily, trying to breathe in enough oxygen so he wouldn’t pass out. He collapsed onto a soft mossy floor — right at the edge of the forbidden forest — looking at a large expanse of the school’s grounds.

He pulled his legs toward himself and curled into a ball as he shifted back into his human form. Sirius lay, half on his side, staring up at the verdant canopy of the forest. _Soon_ , he thought, _the_ _leaves_ _would_ _change_ _their_ _colors_ _as_ _the_ _weather_ _became_ _cooler_. Hopefully — Merlin willing — it won’t take him long to finish his task.

He was startled by his musings as he felt a lick on his bloodied palms — he had really pushed himself to get here as soon as possible. He turned his head to look at the cat with a smushed-in face as it licked his wounds.

“Hello there,” he murmured, reaching with his other hand to scratch behind its ears. “Do you want to help me catch a rat?”

Sirius couldn’t help but smile as the cat began to purr and nuzzle against him. _Maybe_ , he thought, _maybe things will work out just fine._


	38. Inspirobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt was to write a drabble based on a randomly generated inspiration from https://inspirobot.me. Hope you enjoy! It’s a little longer than usual.

>  

He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips as he squeezed and stroked his hard shaft. The pleasure was so exquisite as he stroked up and down, up and down — he felt his balls tighten and knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

With his other hand, he reached up and started to gently pinch and twist at his nipples. He felt a bolt of pleasure shoot down his spine and he jerked harder into his hand, spreading the precum from his head down the rest of his thick hard shaft — the stroking becoming smoother as his whimpered moans and slick sounds of his stroking filled the quiet of the room.

He finally let go and his orgasm ripped through him with a loud groan, his body tensing as he came all over his stomach; his body simultaneously wanting to curl towards himself and arch backwards as he continued to stroke his shaft, prolonging the exquisite pleasure.

He fell back against his covers as he panted, trying to get his breath back. As the roaring in his ears began to fade, he heard a low growl from beyond his curtained bad. Sirius tensed, unaware that anyone else had been in the dormitory while he’d wanked.

Hearing the low growl again, he peaked through the curtains and noticed that the noise was coming from Remus’ bed. Concerned for him, he got out and walked towards his bed; uncaring of his nudity or the fact that he hadn’t cleaned his cum off his stomach.

“Moony?” he asked as he tried to peak through his curtains. Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into the bed, flat on his back.

The breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Remus. He was kneeling on the bed, looming over him, with his right knee resting between Sirius’ thighs. Sirius couldn’t help but look at Remus’ erection. His penis was long and tantalizingly thick, with a vein going down the underside of his penis that made Sirius’ mouth water and caused his limp cock to twitch and start to harden again.

Remus growled as he bent down and licked a small swipe of Sirius’ cum from his stomach before lying skin to skin on top of him and facing Sirius.

“The next time you wank,” he growled, “remember to put fucking silencing charms up,” then he was kissing him and sucking on Sirius’ tongue, while he used the wetness from Sirius’ previous orgasm to rut against his stomach and cock.

They both groaned at the amazing friction and Sirius grabbed Remus’ arse and pulled him roughly towards him as they both continued to thrust against each other.

Soon, Remus was groaning and growling as he came all over both their abdomens. The feel of him losing himself against him was enough to bring a sudden and strong orgasm to Sirius, who clung to Remus as he continued to thrust against him, extending his pleasure.

Sirius was tingling from head to toe and couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his lips as he came down from the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. Remus reached over, grabbed his wand, and cast a cleaning charm over the both of them before collapsing on his side beside Sirius.

They both stared at the canopy of the bed for a time in quiet contemplation. After a while, Sirius turned his head to look at Remus.

“What happens now Moony?”

“I’m just giving you some time to recuperate,” he said with a lazy smirk.

Sirius looked at him questioningly until Remus grabbed his hand and put in on his hard cock. Sirius felt his eyes widen as he gently squeezed the cock that should have been flaccid after what they’d just done.

“Werewolf stamina,” he growled as he leaned over and nipped at Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he continued to stroke Remus’ cock.

“Seems I’m in for quite a night.”

“It’ll be for much longer than one night Padfoot.”

Sirius couldn’t help the extra thump in his chest at Remus’ words. It seemed all his fantasies every timehe masturbated were finally coming true.


	39. Arguments

Harry sat down with a content sigh, a glass of firewhiskey in one hand, the other snaked around the shoulders of the gorgeous blonde he was going to marry.

They were sitting in the Weasley’s living room, listening to Arthur and Narcissa talking warmly with one another about their own wedding experiences. Draco squeezed his thigh and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled at the sigh that escaped his lover.

Suddenly everyone in the room tensed as shouting could be heard coming from the kitchen. The distinct voices of Molly and Lucius could be heard, but not what they were actually saying. Giving Draco a concerned look they both stood up and headed towards the kitchen; closely followed by Arthur and Narcissa.

Entering the kitchen, the four of them stopped in surprise as Molly and Lucius were brandishing different kitchen utensils at each other.

“...will be held here,” Molly said.

“It will be held at Malfoy Manor.”

“Poppycock! It’s family tradition to do it here.”

“My only son is getting married, it will be held at the manor.”

“Harry is as good as my son! The wedding will take place here.”

“My son will not be getting married here!”

“And why not?”

“Because he is the Malfoy heir! He will not be getting married amongst chickens and gnomes!”

“Because getting married amongst feral peacocks will be so much better?!”

Draco turned to Harry with wide eyes and a pleading expression. “Will you elope with me now?” he whimpered and buried his his head on Harry’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Unfortunately for Draco, he didn’t quite say that as softly as he thought. Slightly worried for their safety, Harry clutched Draco to him as now four pairs of adults started yelling at them that in no way would they allow them to elope.


	40. Fireworks

He breathed in the cold crisp night air, marveling at the wondrous colors as the fireworks burst and exploded in a brilliant array of colors against the night sky.

He was on his back, resting after a bit of fierce lovemaking, his arm around the most beautiful witch in the world; watching through their open window into the illuminated sky.

“Happy New Year, love,” he murmured.

“Hmmm,” she hummed contentedly, “It certainly is Arthur.”

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto her brow, marveling at what joy and contentment had been bestowed in his life in the form of his wife, Molly.

“I forgot to tell you,” she yawned sleepily. “Charlie’s going to be a big brother.”

His heart skipped a beat at the news and a huge smile crossed his lips. He might have joy and contentment in his life, but it was nothing short of chaos.

Arthur Weasley wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
